Bella takes a different path
by RepairingTheBrokenFox
Summary: Okay so this is the first story I've ever written. I don't mind any negative reviews feel free to do so. set in new moon, edward is gone. Bella is alone with Mike one night when something horrible happens, how will she deal with this and the Cullen's diapearence? Does she like a different Cullen? warning: self-harm, suicide attemt, and if you're homophobic don't read. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

I unlocked the door nervously, what if it wasn't Carlisle, but was in fact Victoria? I forced myself to push that thought out of mind. I stepped inside and fumbled for the light switch and was confused when it automatically turned on without me touching it. Then right in front of me was the small black haired girl I had missed every day since she left, almost as much as I had missed Edward. Alice's expression was a mixture of relief, anger and happiness? "Bella, would you like to explain to me how you're alive?!" Exclaimed the small pixie.  
Crap, I was in for it now, I should've known she had seen. Why was she back though? Probably out of guilt for Charlie. "You saw me fall?" I said slightly embarrassed. She must have been angry that she came all this way for nothing.  
The pixies eyes flashed with irritation "no. I saw you JUMP" she explained to me. "How could you do this Bella? Did you think of what it would do Charlie? To your friends? And what about m-" I cut her before she could further. She looked pained and I felt guilty.  
"I wasn't committing suicide Alice, it-it was for recreational purposes only" I lied  
Her eyes narrowed clearly not believing me, I had always been a bad liar. "Bella do you take me for a fool?" She said angrily. "I saw what you said before you jumped, 'I just can't do this anymore" Alice impersonated me in dark mocking tone.  
Crap, she had me there. I thought of lie quickly "No Alice, you see whenever I did anything stupid or reckless I heard him, like riding a motorcycle" her eyes darkened at that but I ignored it. "And the motorcycles stopped working so I decided to do something more reckless, and I didn't even think about how the waves would affect me and… And" It was only partly a lie, I had heard his voice before I jumped. " I just wasn't thinking okay!" I felt the tears running down my face. Alice's expression was heartbroken although I didn't know why. It wasn't like she cared or had any reason to. I was a pathetic little human. That's when the sobs came and Alice hugged me and carried me to the couch.  
"Shh Bella sweetie, it's okay honey, I believe you." Alice cooed, although I wasn't entirely sure she actually believed me.  
Once I had calmed down enough to talk I asked Alice a question that had been playing at the back of my mind. "Alice?"  
"Yeah Bells?"  
"W-why did you come back?" I asked with shaky voice.  
"To help console Charlie of your death." She replied honestly. So it was true, she just felt guilty. She didn't care and why would she? I was nothing. I felt the numbness wash over me and was immediately calm. She would leave again, and I would end it tonight, successfully this time.  
I straightened up out of Alice's grip about to tell her she could leave when she suddenly leaned over to me and sniffed me.  
"Uh Alice? What are you doing?"  
"No that can't be right..." Alice mumbled to herself. "Who was that you were with in the car before?" Alice asked, deep in thought. "Jacob, he saved me from the waves" I said, trying not to show my annoyance.  
"But if the waves were too strong for you, then how did this Jacob boy manage? And what is that god awful wet dog smell?"  
Crap, could I tell Alice he was a werewolf? It only seemed fair as I shared the Cullen's secrets with him. "We'll you see.. Jacobs sought of a werewolf.." I bit my lip nervously.  
Alice gasped in disapproval "Bella! We left in hope you'd have a normal life, but _no _you have to go make friends with the first monsters you can find! How long has this been going on for?!"  
Gosh, it wasn't like she even cared about my future. "Not very long!" I said defensively "He's only been a werewolf for a couple of weeks"  
Her face was full of horror. "A _YOUNG_ werewolf? Bella werewolves are not good company to keep."  
"Speak for yourself" said the gruffly voice of Jacob. I whipped my head around to see him standing there, how had Alice not seen him coming? "I thought you couldn't protect me here" I said in a mix of sadness and annoyance.  
" I had to see you were safe." Replied Jake.  
"We'll I'm not going to hurt her!" Alice said defensively.  
"No you're just a harmless Cullen" he spat out the word and started to shake. Alice stood in front of me almost defensively? "Oh and you're so much better?! A young werewolf who can't control himself?!" replied Alice.

Jacob was shaking now. "You have no idea what you and pack of filthy bloodsuckers have done her! I had to save her today because you leeches made her so depresses that she decided-"

I interrupted "Stop" This was getting way too heated for my liking, so I stood up in between them. "Calm down Jake, you too Alice."  
Jacob looked to me "I'm sorry Bella." He said sadly.  
"Bella, I have to hunt" Alice said calm now. As much as a knew I was nothing to her, I wanted to talk to her. "You-you'll come back right?" I said, my voice braking at the end.  
"As soon as you put the dog out" Alice said mockingly. Jacob growled. Alice kissed me on cheek and was gone.  
"So you want me stay?" Jake asked "sure sure" I said copying his saying "I've still got those drinks?" I suggested. "Cool, but no getting too drunk okay bells? You're still only 17." Jake said worriedly. "And you're only 16." I replied annoyed.  
"Yeah but I got body of a 25 year old, I can take it." He winked.  
And with that I we started drinking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

**Okay so in my story Alice's vision is affected by the wolves in slightly different way, if Bella had been with one of the wolves and they then leave, Alice still won't be able to see her future until wears off. Also the angrier a wolf gets the hotter they get (temperature). So if Jacob was calm and then got drunk and proceeded to get angry the alcohol affects would wear of quickly.**

**Warning if you are sensitive to topics like self-harm, suicide, sexual themes or gay/lesbian themes do not read.**

**Also thank-you for the reviews, I will listen to your advice :) And characters and basic plot belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

I got drunk really fast, but Jacob being a werewolf and all burnt off the alcohol quickly but was still tipsy.  
"You're reaaallly hot, you know that Jakey?" I laughed at my joke  
"Ohh really bells?" He started to lean in, his face getting dangerously close to mine.

Hell, what did I care? I might as well give him some joy. He deserved it. My happiness didn't matter anymore.  
"You're beautiful Bella" Jacob said lovingly breathing his hot breath across my neck.

He leaned in a little closer and closed the gap between our lips. I put my hands in his hair and he moaned and deepened the kiss, pushing his warm body against mine. He lifted himself up a little and saw his exposed chest, he really was beautiful.

He gripped the bottom of my shirt and looked up at me questioningly. What did I care at this point? I had already had my innocence taken on that one dreadful night.

I leaned over and grabbed another two shots and gave him one, we downed them in seconds both becoming quite drunk. He went back to my shirt and I let him pull it over my hair exposing my bra. He started to kiss down my neck.

I wasn't thinking straight and I kept thinking if Edwards touch, the pain was coming back into chest as I quickly pushed him up. He looked hurt but I quickly peeked him on the lips  
"I'll bee righttt back Jakey" I smiled a fake smile.  
He didn't notice and smiled back, "hurry" he slurred.

With that I was off the couch and went upstairs to the bathroom still topless. I opened the door to our tiny bathroom and looked in the mirror as the pain from Edward ripped through my chest. I thought my being drunk would be enough to numb the pain? Apparently not. I opened up the cabinet searching for my blade desperate for the release.

I found it quickly despite my drunken state and quickly removed my long wrist band that I used to hide my old cuts. I held the blade to my wrist and pressed down drawing blood, thank god Alice wasn't here.

The blood trickled down my arm and I instantly felt relief. I covered the cut to stop the bleeding and then washed away most of the blood and put the wrist band back over the slightly oozing cut.  
I went back downstairs with my new wash of calmness, Jacob was waiting for me in the kitchen drinking another shot and offed me one witch I downed quickly.

Jake leaned back in for kiss an I accepted as he pushed me lightly against the wall. He deepened the kiss and I wrapped my hands around his neck. He picked me up and straddled my legs around his waist never breaking the kiss.

He then carried us back over to the couch and laid me down getting on top of me. He then grabbed my Brest with his hand and his tongue begged for entrance into my mouth. I let him and he then broke the kiss and started to kiss down my neck, across my chest and stomach and then stopped at the hem of my pants, he lifted himself to get a in a better position and started to undo the button of my jeans.

Just as we heard the door slam and the high pitch voice of Alice.  
"How DARE you take advantage of her!"

Jacob immediately leapt off of my body and into a crouching position, leaving me stunned.  
"Always in the way" he growled  
Alice copied his stance and growled, although much more gracefully as Jacob was still tipsy.

"I would never take advantage of Bella!" He growled back.

I stood up trying to get in between them but due to my drunken state and me being a klutz, I tripped and almost hit the ground as a much more sober Jacob caught me.

"Oh, I didn't think. I didn't realise how drunk you were. I'm so sorry Bella" he replied disgusted with himself.

Then his old out-dated cell went off on table. He looked at it and frowned, then flipped it open. "Sam, what is it? I'm kind of busy." He said sheepishly.

He listened to the reply and had an angry expression on his face.

"Okay, I'll be right there" and then hung up the phone.  
"I have to go, I'm so sorry Bella for taking advantage of you, I won't do again unless I'm sure you want to." He said apologetically.  
"It's okay Jakey" I giggled.

Jacob headed for the door but before leaving he turned to Alice "I-I'm sorry, you were right to be angry. Look after her."  
"Oh I plan to since you did such a good job of mucking her up for me" Alice said angrily.  
"Whatever Alice in wonderland" Jacob replied only half-heatedly being mean. Alice growled and Jacob was out the door. I saw him through the window jogging into the distance.

Alice moved over to me in flash and caressed my cheek.

"Bella are you okay sweetie?" Alice asked sweetly  
"I'm fine" I lied.

I could feel the numbness wearing off and I stared into her dark eyes reminding me of Edward, wait why were they still dark? Hadn't she hunted?

" Alice didn't you hunt?" I asked  
"I was going to but then I smelt blood, You're blood, and because I can't see your future with that mutt around I got worried." She began to ramble. I was still confused by why she cared.

"Then came back in and saw that _**dog**_ taking advantage of you while you drunk, which reminds me, what do you think you're doing drinking underage Isabella swan?"  
I was too drunk to be bothered dealing with the little pixie "it is none of your business Alice! You are the one who left, why do you even care?" I asked almost shouting.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. Alice's eyes softened and she wiped her thumb across my cheek removing the tears. She wrapped her arms around my bare back and pulled me on to the couch and stroked my hair in a soothing manner.

"I'm sorry for yelling Bella" She cooed.

She grabbed my shirt in a flash and started to put I over my arms and do up the buttons. "I really need to hunt and I can't see your future until that mutt has been gone for a while so please try to stay out of trouble?"

"I'll try" I replied.

Suddenly realised now would be the time to end it, when Jacob and Charlie were out and Alice couldn't see my future. I suddenly wanted her to hurry up and leave so I could do it before her visions came back. I felt bad for the fact Alice would be the one to find me but it was time.

"Okay don't rush yourself" I slurred with false eagerness.

"Be safe bells" she again kissed me on the cheek and was gone.

I had no idea when Alice's visions would return so quickly ran up the stairs to the bathroom with what was left of my drink.

I reached the bathroom falling constantly and fumbled around in the cabinet and found my blade. I grabbed out set it on the ground along with a bottle of sleeping tablets Charlie had gotten me for the nightmares which didn't work. I then found some paper and a pen and wrote a quick note to Charlie and Renee and put them against the mirror.

I then grabbed the alcohol and skulled as much as I could, feeling it take effect immediately. I then took the blade and with a shaky hand pressed it as deep as I could into my wrist and repeated making several deep cuts on each wrist.

The blood was flowing and I began to feel light headed. I quickly grabbed the pills and managed to unscrew the lid and put it up against my mouth when I heard a thump of the door opening downstairs, much too strong to be Charlie I concluded it must have been Alice.

Crap her visions must be back, I thought. I had no time to lose.

I tipped the entire contents of the bottle into my mouth and tried to swallow them. The bathroom door then burst open and Alice's black eyes stared at me with panic written all over face.

Too fast for me to see she grabbed me around the waist and pushed me to the sink, I was to light headed to struggle away.

"Bella! Bella please spit out the pills! Please!" She begged.

And when I didn't comply she opened my jaw and made me spit them out. Would the ones I had swallowed be enough? Would I lose enough blood to die? I hoped so.  
She then leaned me over the sink and stuck her finger down my throat forcing me to vomit up the alcohol and pills. Why was she doing this?  
"Alice, please stop!" I begged.

My vision was blurring and I hoped it was enough to kill me. I could feel her sitting me down and desperately try to stop the bleeding, I was now sobbing. This wasn't fair.

"No, no, no! I wanna die, please just let me die" the last part was barely a whisper but I knew she would hear.  
"No Bella, please hold on. Please sweetie just hold on, I need you!" Alice pleaded with me.

I was getting more and more confused, she needed me? Why? I felt myself slip in to unconsciousness. The last thing I heard was Alice's voice praying for me to live and her bandaging my wrist.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice POV

I couldn't let this happen, I loved her and always had. I couldn't lose her, not again.  
I burst through the bathroom door and saw Bella tipping the pills in her mouth. Oh god there's so much blood, I had to control myself.

I grabbed Bella around the waist trying to get her to spit out the pills.

"Bella! Bella please spit out pills! Please!" I desperately pleaded with her.

I felt her sinking in my grip, there was no time for this. I opened her jaw and forced her to spit them out and the stuck my finger down her throat forcing her to vomit up the pills and alcohol.

There were tears streaming down her face smudging the heavy eye makeup she had on causing a panda affect. Bella never used to wear makeup and she certainly didn't need it, she had always had perfect smooth pale skin that I loved.

"Alice, please stop!" she slurred.

More sobs burst out of her and I could feel my heart being ripped apart at the sight if my love like this, she doesn't deserved to die! I sat her down as she was starting to lose consciousness. She began to whimper.

"No, no, no. I wanna die, please just let me die!" She begged in a whisper.

I started to try to stop the blood which was becoming too much for me. I shut the monster side of me away and grabbed a towel to help stop the bleeding. Her eyes started to close, no! She has to hold on!

"No Bella, please hold on. Please sweetie just hold on, I need you!"

Her eyes were shut now and she started to tip toward the ground, I held her up started pray, I had never been much for religion but if there was even the slightest chance it could help I would.

I had a towel wrapped around each of wrists and hoped desperately I had gotten most of the drugs from her stomach, but she desperately needed stitches and the hospital was too far away, I only had one option which was to take her to our old home, the Cullen mansion.

I picked her limp body up, she was dangerously light, how much weight had she lost? I then raced out of the house and down the road as fast as I could to get home.

In about 2 minutes we arrived. Bella's heart rate was slowing and I could still feel that blood was oozing out the wounds.

"Bella honey, please hold on, just a little longer okay?" I begged, not sure if she could hear me.

I raced to Carlisle's study and opened the large closet marked 'Bella' that we kept before we left because Bella was so incident prone. It contained everything she could ever need, thank god for our family being so overprotective.

Inside I grabbed the stitching kit and contemplated giving her morphine but decided against it, as she had far too much in her system already.  
I grabbed her wrist and removed the towel and started to stitch the wounds ignoring the blood. I managed to stitch them all within 30 seconds and then proceeded to use the stomach pump on her.

It got rid of everything in her system and then proceeded to hook her up to a fluids and blood transfusion sack.

I carefully wrapped some proper bandages around her cuts and laid her on the couch in Carlisle's study. Her heartbeat was coming back and I checked for her future. My eyes glazed over and saw her waking up within 9 hours. Thank heavens she was going to be okay! I loved her, she is my everything and couldn't live without her, my Bella, my angel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Bella's POV

I slowly opened my eyes feeling absolutely horrible. I had no idea where I was. I started to panic and frantically searched around the room. I recognised it immediately, it was Carlisle's study, why was I here?

I looked to my left and saw a small black haired girl with her head pressed down on the bed next to me and her hand resting on my upper arm. If I hadn't of known better I would say she was asleep.

She lifted her head to look at me. Her eyes were black and she looked emotionally exhausted. When her eyes met mine her expression pained me, she looked absolutely crushed

.  
"Bella, thank goodness you're alive!" She exclaimed. "I thought I was going to lose you, I'm so sorry Bella." She started to dry sob.

It hurt me to see her like this, she was usually so chipper and there were dark circles under her eyes, she needed to hunt.

"Alice, you need to hunt" I said in hoarse voice.  
"No way Bella, I am not leaving you now. I'll be fine" she said with a very final tone.

I was still confused as to what happened last night. "A-Alice?" I said with a shaky voice.  
"Yes Bella honey, what is it?" She asked.  
"Why am I here?" I asked  
"You mean you don't remember?"

I nodded and she continued almost irritated "After you and that mutt got drunk together and had your little make out session, I left to go hunt, I asked you to be safe and you promised you would Bella! Then my visions came and I saw you slit your wrist and take a bottle of pills and die. I thought I wasn't going to get to you in time Bella!" Her voice started to go panicky " and then I got there and just kept begging me to let you die, but I couldn't, I just couldn't Bella." Alice began to ramble.

"I'm sorry Alice" I whispered.

I could feel tear streaming down my face yet again; it was amazing I even had any left. Alice wiped then away quickly and kneeled on the couch soothing me.

"I think it should be okay to remove some of the drips now Bells" Alice said.

Thank goodness for that, I hated needles. Alice began to pull out the tubes connected to my body at a human speed, probably trying not to scare me.

There was still a question tugging on the tip of my tongue.

"How's the rest of your family?" I asked nervously.

Alice sighed "I not really that sure because I haven't seen them in a while, in fact they don't even know I'm here."

"What about jasper? Why didn't he come with you?" I was confused as to why Alice had come by herself.

Alice went slightly ridged a started to trace line with fingers up my arms.

"Like I said I haven't seen my family in while." She answered slight irritated.  
"Oh, I just assumed that wherever you went jasper would follow?" I asked  
"No Bella, I'm here alone." She sounded like she wanted to drop it.  
"Wh-what about Ed-Edward?" I asked feeling the pain in chest and remembering why I did what I did last night.

Alice still seemed annoyed.

"I told you Bella, I don't know!" She said in a harsh voice.

I rolled away from her, not wanting her to see the pain on my face. He didn't even care, but I guess I already knew this.

"Come on Bella don't move away from me. I'm sorry for yelling, I'm just a little on edge right now" Alice apologised.

When I made no attempt to move she grabbed my arms gently and pulled me into a sitting position.

"Charlie's going to be home in a couple of hours Bella. We should get you home." She must have been sick if me by now.

"Yeah sure. If it's not too much trouble could you give me a lift home? I'm guessing you didn't drive my truck here." I laughed a little at that and Alice smiled.

"Of course Bella. I don't plan on leaving you alone right now in your uh… Condition"

"Alice I'm fine, you don't need to babysit me." I said annoyed again.

Alice's eyes narrowed.

"Quite clearly you _do_ need to be babysat Bella. I can't leave you alone for 10 minutes without you getting drunk and making out with dog, let alone the fact that you've tried to kill yourself twice in the past 24 hours! Clearly you cannot look after yourself!" She said with a mixture of hurt and anger.

"I didn't ask you to save me Alice! In fact I can't see why you did. Do you think you just have the right to leave me with nothing and then just come strolling back into my life whenever you darn well please?!" I was yelling now and Alice cringed at my words. "Now tell me Alice do you think that's fair? You didn't even say GOODBYE to me, not one word!" I didn't want to hurt her but I was just so angry.

"I know Bella I'm sorry" she said ashamed "I didn't want to leave I swear Bella, but Edward made us. He said you'd have a chance at a normal life without us and thought that maybe that would be best but I realise that all it did was cause you pain. But Bella I know what he did to you, what my whole family did you, and I promise I'm not going anywhere now okay honey?"

I let out a breath of relief, maybe things could better. But it still wasn't fair of me to keep Alice here, away from her family but I wasn't in the mood to argue. I was tired from and saw from last night's events and I would need to clean up the mess I had made as well. I could feel my eyes start droop and I yawned.

"Let's get you home Bella" Alice took my hand and led me to her car. She helped me into the passenger side and I immediately fell asleep.

I could feel the same nightmare coming on that I had had ever since the Cullen's left and Mike Newton raped me. I knew it was a dream but I couldn't wake myself up.

I felt the nothingness hit me and then the setting changed. Mike was pushing me down in the bed and started screaming for him get off, but the worst bit was that when I looked over I saw Edward sitting in the corner watching, more concerned with checking his nails than with what was happening to me.

"You deserve this Bella; you're nothing but a pathetic human." Edward said in a board tone.

This is when the screaming usually began and my eyes flashed open and I jolted straight up. There was someone next to me and automatically flinched back and let out a small scream, afraid of whom it was.

"Bella it's okay sweetie, it's just me, Alice, okay? Calm down, you were having a bad dream. You okay now?" Alice asked trying to calm me.

My breathing slowed and I felt the tears that usually came after this dream running down my face.

"Yeah I fine now Alice, what time is it?"  
Alice caressed my legs soothingly.  
"About 4pm"  
"4pm?! How long did sleep?!  
"A little over 7 hours" she answered. "I talked to Charlie and told him I'm moving back to forks. I also told him you weren't feeling well and that you had gone to bed and not to wake you."

"Thank you Alice, so you're staying here for a while? Does this mean jaspers coming back?"

"Yes and no. I am staying but it's just me for now. I'll call and check in in with Carlisle soon." She answered with sadness in her voice

"Did something happen between you and jasper or something?" I pried

"Look Bella I don't want to talk about this okay?!" She said angrily.

I decided to drop it. Alice's eyes were pitch black and the circles under her eyes were now darker and larger. She really needed to hunt and I really needed a drink, but I made sure not to plan anything otherwise Alice would see.

"Alice you have hunt" I said.

"No its okay I'll be fine, I'm not leaving you by yourself." Alice said

"Trust me, I'll be fine. It's dangerous for both of us if you don't hunt" I said not really concerned for myself but for her discomfort.

She started to think about her options.

"Can you promise me you won't even think about harming yourself?" She asked trying to make eye-contact with me.

"Yes Alice, I promise I won't hurt myself tonight, now go hunt" I game a small smile.

"Okay Bells, I'll be half an hour tops, and then I want you to talk to me about your dream and about what happened last night okay?" She bargained with me

. I really didn't want to talk about it but I also wanted a drink.

"okay fine" I grumbled .  
"Good. Now be safe Bella" she pecked me on the cheek and was gone.

I felt a small electric shock go between us. That was weird, it was kind I felt with Edward accept stronger. I couldn't possibly have feelings for the little pixie… Could I? She was cute and gorgeous and had the most amazing smile.., snap out of it Bella!

I grabbed my half empty bottle of vodka and downed three shots one after the other. Alice would be back soon so I decided to a shower as Alice had said I smelt like dog. I carefully placed plastic seals over my bandages so they would get wet and headed to the shower, once the water was hot I jumped in.

I rubbed my strawberry scented shampoo into my hair de-tangling the knots and trying to make myself as clean as possible.

I started to feel dizzy and had to hold onto the shower handle to stay up right, there were little black dots in my vision and I started to slip towards the ground.

I felt myself hit the side of shower causing pain in my lower back but also waking me up. I decided to hop out of the shower and dry off. I put my fresh clothes on headed back to my room and poured another couple of shots and drank them quickly, felling them take affect and instantly and giving me a small numbing sensation but not as good as the cutting, but it would have to do.

I through my bottle away and laid on the bed awaiting Alice's return. What if she doesn't return? Maybe she was just lying and couldn't bring herself to tell me she was leaving. I started sobbing quietly when I heard a rustling at the window; I looked over to see Alice was already on the bed. Her eyes now the golden colour I loved.

"Bella, I can smell the alcohol all over you" Alice said disappointed.

"I can drink if want to Alice." I slurred a little.

"I'm not going to argue about this with you know Bella, why are you crying sweetie?" Alice asked.

"I just thought you might not come back, I'm sorry" I whimpered.

"Don't apologise." Alice sighed. "What have we done to you Bella" she replied sadly.

Alice wrapped her arms around my waist and laid me down on the bed with her.

"Now tell me what your dream was about?" Alice asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said stubbornly.

"Bella you promised!" Alice said with a cute pout.

"Fine, but only of you tell me what's going on between you and jasper" I bargained.

Alice thought about this for a moment. "Fine" she said annoyed.

"Well I don't know where to start." I stated

"Start from the beginning." Alice said encouragingly.

I took a deep breath, I could Alice couldn't I?

"Well I've been having ever since a week after you guys left. It starts off with me and Mike in his room, and, and um"

"Go on" Alice said stroking my stomach.

"Well he starts to push me down on the bed and then he, he starts to rip my clothes off. And I try to fight him off but he's just too strong and then he umm, he r-ra, ra-rapes me." I stuttered, the tears now streaming down my face

"And then I look over at Ed-Edward and he just sitting there, not even caring, and then he says 'you deserve this Bella, you're just a pathetic human' and that's when I wake up." My breathing quickening at an alarming pace.

"Shh Bella sweetie it's okay, it's just a dream." Alice cooed.

I started to sob more and Alice started to connect the dots

"Wait, it was just a dream wasn't it Bella?!" Alice asked alarmed.

I started to make a strange sobbing noise I couldn't control.

"Bella please tell me, was it just a dream or not?!" She asked.

"No, it wasn't just a dream, well obviously the Edward part was but the other part, no" I replied quickly not being able to control my sobbing.

Alice jumped up from the bed and her eyes were immediately black. She actually looked like a vampire and was almost frightening… almost.

"I'LL KILL HIM! I'll kill that disgusting little human for ever touching my sweet little Bella!"

"Alice! Alice calm down! It was my fault, I knew he liked me, I should never have gone over to house." I said still crying.

Alice was immediately back on the bed stroking my cheek.

"Bella don't you dare blame yourself for this! You are NOT a pathetic human, Mike is, he is disgusting! And he deserves to die!" Alice said almost yelling again, I hoped she didn't wake up Charlie.

"Alice please stop, I don't want you to get angry right now." I pleaded

"Okay Bella, but the bastard is not getting away with this!" Wow Alice swore, that's a change.

"Is this part of the reason you tried to kill yourself?" Alice said bluntly.

"Yes, it helped me realise how worthless I am" I said in a whisper.

"Isabella Swan, you are not worthless, you are the most beautiful, caring, wonderful girl that ever existed of ever will exist" Alice said, wiping a stray tear from my cheek.

She stared into my eyes and I couldn't help being 'dazzled' by her beauty. I couldn't help myself, I leaned and a pressed my lips against hers feeling electric shocks jolt through my body, was this because I was drunk of was it my attraction for Alice?

I didn't have time to think about as Alice deepened the kiss wrapping her hands in my hair. She moved closer to my body and pushed me lightly back onto the bed, straddling my waist. Her tongue slid across me lower lip begging for entrance and I gladly let it in, our tongues moving together.

Alice moved one hand from my hair and moved it to stomach exploring my waist. She then glided it up moving to my breast. I moaned and then all too suddenly she jumped up off the bed and looked away from me.

I felt the rejection wash through me as I looked down staring at only my hands. Again for the millionth time tears came rolling down my face.

Alice was back on the bed in a second and was stroking away the tears.

"Bella don't cry" she said.

"I'm so sorry for kissing you Alice; I should have known you could never like me like that. I'm impure, I'm unlovable!" I sobbed harder now.

Alice started to say something but I felt dizzy again and couldn't concentrate. Little black dots came into my vision again. I felt Alice grabbing my chin and calling out to me but I soon passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry its taken me so long to update, I've had my midyear VCE exams (ugh!)**

**I will have Jasper and Edward in the story soon I just want a bit more Alice/Bella time first, Ill also have Charlie in soon. Also note Bella's on school holidays at the moment.**

**Last thing; you guys know the drill, Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer and what not.**

**And remember if you're sensitive to self-harm, anorexia, suicidal themes or you are homophobic then don't read. Remember to review :) **

Alice's POV

I could not believe anyone could do something this horrible to my sweet innocent Bella. Ideas of how to kill Mike were running through my head, all of which involved cutting his balls off and then killing him slowly as he deserved. My thoughts were cut off when I wondered whether it had been partly Mike's fault that Bella had almost died.

"Is this part of the reason you tried to kill yourself?" I asked bluntly.

"Yes, it helped me realise how worthless I am" Bella whispered.

How could she possibly think she was worthless? Silly girl.

"Isabella Swan, you are not worthless, you are the most beautiful, caring, wonderful girl that ever existed or ever will exist." I spoke truthfully as I wiped a stray tear from her blushed cheeks.

Bella took me by surprise when she kissed me. I had no idea if she actually liked me or was just too vulnerable and drunk to be thinking clearly.

But I couldn't resist so I deepened the kiss and wrapped my hands in her soft luscious hair. I laid her body against the bed and straddled her waist.  
It felt as though my cold body was on fire. I removed my hand from her hair and brought it down to her stomach and slid it under her T-shirt.

I could feel her hip bone sticking out under her skin and again worried about how much weight she has lost. I'd have to get my little human eating again.

My hand slid higher up to her breast.  
I could feel her blood pulsing through her veins as the animal side of me started to take over.

Bella moaned which thankfully snapped me out of it, not allowing my animal instincts to take over and allow me to drain the blood from my love.

I jumped off the bed in one fast movements. I realised that I had been just as bad Jacob, I had taken advantage of Bella whilst she was vulnerable.

Bella started to cry and I could feel the guilt wash through me. I was about to apologise when she beat me to it.

"I'm so sorry for kissing you Alice; I should have known you could never like me like that. I'm impure, I'm unlovable!" Bella sobbed

How could she possibly think that. I didn't just like her, I loved her. Although I guess my family's leaving would leave her with trust issues. If spend the rest of my life trying to making it up to her.

"Bella why can't you understand that you're perfect-" I started to say but noticed her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Bella? Bella, are you alright?" I tapped my hand against her cheek, not really trying to slap her but trying wake her up.

I started to panic as her body slumped on to the bed. I grabbed her bandaged wrist and checked for pulse which seemed relatively normal. It must have been from all the alcohol and the fact that she was so tiny that she couldn't handle very much.

I moved her into the recovery position in case she decided to throw up. I pulled the blankets over and lay next to her on top of the blankets so she wouldn't get cold. I could resist wrapping my arms around her in a protective manner hoping it would help with the nightmares. I shut my eyes and waited till dawn.

-

It was around 8am when I decided I would get up and make Bella some breakfast. Charlie was at work so I figured Bella could sleep as long as wanted.

I moved at inhuman pace to the kitchen and grabbed all the ingredients for bacon and eggs. it was good thing I learnt how to cook while Bella was dating Edward. Hopefully Bella would eat them without complaint. I was becoming really worried that she might have an eating disorder on top of all her other mental illnesses. This breakfast would be the test.

I heard Bella's heart beat change as she awoke. She stumbled around for a bit before I heard her clumsy steps come down the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Bella's POV

I awoke to the smell of bacon and eggs and wondered who could be cooking it, Charlie should be at work. I got up and moved over to the window to check and only Alice's car was there. Why would Alice be cooking bacon and eggs?

Oh no... She must be making them for me. What was I going to do? I mostly just ate granola bars and drank plenty of water to keep me full. The Cullen's never mentioned how fat I was but I knew they were thinking it and with Alice back I couldn't afford to put any more weight on.

Speaking of Alice, how was I going to face her after last night? I kissed her and she rejected me. I was so embarrassed but I figured there was no point in hiding from a vampire. Hopefully she wouldn't bring it up. And she didn't

I made my way down the steps almost tripping twice. I saw Alice turn to face me with her usual gorgeous smile on her face.

"Good morning Bella. How did you sleep?" She asked in far too enthusiastic voice for the morning.

"I'm alright just a little tired; I hope that breakfast isn't for me." I said worried

"Of course they're for you! I'm not eating this horrid stuff. Eww!" Alice made fake disgusted face as she served the breakfast on to a plate and poured a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks but no thanks. I'm actually not very hungry" I lied

"You have to eat Bella." Alice said seriously

"No really Alice I'm not very hungry" I really didn't want to eat that disgusting fatty food. Couldn't Alice see how fat I already was?

"Come on Bella. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" She smiled although it looked forced.

"I said I didn't want any Alice." I replied, becoming inpatient.

Gosh why was she hounding me to eat breakfast so much?

"Bella eat it. Now" she glared at me.

"No! I don't want it okay?!" I almost yelled.

Alice slammed the plate in to the kitchen bench causing the plate to snap in two. She then re-adjusted her hair and gave slightly embarrassed smile.

"Bella sit down." She said in a very final tone.

I was afraid to refuse so I sat down and looked down at the table, suddenly finding a loose thread on the table cloth very interesting. Alice took a seat next to me.

Alice took a deep breath to calm herself.  
"Bella why aren't you eating?" She asked

"I'm just not hungry okay? Why are you such a big deal over this?" I asked avoiding eye contact.

"Bella, don't you think I've noticed how underweight you are? I can see you bones bulging through under your skin. It isn't healthy and needs to stop." She said in an almost professional tone.

"What?! You think I'm anorexic?! I am not!" I said angry again

"It's very common for someone to have both depression and anorexia. I can help you get through it and if not we can take you to a doctor." She was talking to me like I was child.

"I don't need to go to the doctor!" I said through my teeth.

Charlie had already tried to take me to the doctor and through such a fit that he finally gave up.

Alice sighed. "Bella how much do you weigh?"

"I don't know I haven't checked in a while, like 60kg probably" I looked away. How could Alice possibly think I had anorexia?

Alice snorted and I would have laughed had it been a different situation.

"You do not way 60kg Bella, I can tell just by looking at you. While you might not be classed as anorexic yet, you are underweight enough to cause you to pass out randomly. Now, why don't we go upstairs and see how much you way?" Proposed Alice.

"No way!" I was shocked. I didn't want Alice to see how much I weighed.

"Bella we can do this the easy way of the hard way, your choice." Spoke Alice

I said nothing and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm not weighing myself." I replied irritated.

Alice sighed "Hard way it is then."

Alice moved over to me in a flash and picked me up bridal style so I couldn't struggle away. In another quick flash we were upstairs in the bathroom.

Alice put me down and searched for the scales. Maybe she didn't know where they were?

I guesses wrong as she pulled them from the cupboard and laid them in front of my feat.  
I figured there was no point in going against Alice so I decided it would be best to just do as I was told.

I put both feet on the scales and waited anxiously as the number swung back and forth from my sudden weight.

The number finally stopped and I squinted to read the number. I heard Alice give a depressed sigh.

The numbers read 46kg. I couldn't possibly have lost 8kg's since they left. I was shocked.

I was confused because I still saw fat all over my body yet I weighed so little. But at the same time I was proud of what I had achieved.

I was one step closer to looking like them, the Cullen's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry took so long to update but I should have chapter 6 up in couple of days!**

**I don't own any of the characters!**

**I apologize for my lack of writing skills!**

**Remember the Trigger Warnings: Self-harm, suicide attempt and hints of anorexia. If these trigger you anyway please don't read. I would hate for anyone to be trigged as a result of my story! And please review! Enjoy! :)**

Alice and I had been arguing for full hour. As soon as Alice had forced me to weigh myself and I was considered, by her standards, as underweight she had been pestering me to have a decent meal. Truth was I wasn't trying to be become skinny; I just had no motivation to eat more than I had to. She wanted to go out for dinner in Port Angeles. But I knew this would just result in Alice playing 'Bella Barbie with me'.

Eventually Alice gave an adorable pout and practically begged me insisting that it would make her happy, before I could even announce my giving in Alice squealed in delight obviously seeing my reaction in future already. "Alright fine, but I am _not _allowing you to do my make-up or dress me up?" I said making myself clear.

So here we were five minutes later sitting in front of my tiny mirror with Alice doing my make-up…

I wanted to apply lots of eye-liner like I normally did but Alice insisted that she wanted to make look like a 'princess'. Ugh. What was I? Five years old?

Alice keeled in front of applying mascara to my eye-lashes. I couldn't help but stare at her perfectly chiselled face and cute shiny jet black hair spiking out in every direction, her perfect full lips that were the amazing colour of pink without needing lip stick and remembering their kiss from the other night. Which I had the feeling Alice wished didn't happen as she had pulled away and hadn't brought it up again, probably wanting to forget.

"I'm almost done Bells." Alice spoke interrupting my thoughts. "I just to apply a tiny bit of foundation to restore some of that colour that used to have." Alice gave a sad smile.

Alice applied a small amount of foundation mostly under eyes. She then applied some blush and her hand lingered on my cheek. "You really are beautiful you know Bella."

I gave a small laugh and said "You have to be kidding me Alice. You spend most of your time in a house full of perfect looking vampires and expect me to believe you think I'm beautiful? I'm ugly even for human."

Alice sighed sadly. "I can see it's going to a hard task proving to you that you are beautiful."

"It certainly will be as it's not true." I said in a matter of fact way.

"You're gorgeous." Alice disagreed. And before I could protest she put her finger over my mouth. "I am _always _right Bella. Now I a surprise for you! I bought you dress!"

I groaned in response and Alice giggled.

"Oh come on Bella! Please? Please, please, please?" She gave me puppy dog eyes and a cute pout. This was so not fair.

"Alice stop it you're not being fair! I just want to wear jeans and jumper!" I looked at the ground avoiding Alice's gaze. "And what about my wrists?" I continued in a small voice.

Alice put her hand on mine in a comforting manner. "You can wear a cardigan inside. It's to cold not to anyways." Alice had a point. Forks was always cold.

I sighed giving in once again. "Fine have it your way."

Alice squealed. "You're the best Bella!" and kissed me on the cheek and then flew out of the room immediately returning with a satin blue dress that had a black ribbon around the waist. I would never admit this to Alice but the dress was really beautiful. Not too formal but still not casual/

"And, because I'm amazing, I'm allowing you to wear flats." Alice winked, smiling the whole time. She really loved playing Bella Barbie.

"Come on, quickly! Put it on!" Alice through me the dress but remained staring at me. "Could you possibly turn around please?!" I replied slightly agitated.

"Bella you do realise I've seen you practically naked right?"

"And you do realise it's still completely weird to stare at someone while they're getting changed." I said in dumb voice.

Alice rolled her eyes but turned around. "Of all the things you could find weird about me this is what you worry about." The Pixie muttered and turned around.

I quickly slipped out of my clothes carefully removing my t-shirt as my wrists were still extremely saw. I slipped the dress on but couldn't do up the zipper. Before I could ask Alice for help she was already behind me zipping it up. She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bathroom for a better look at my dress. I had to admit, while I still looked hideous compared to Alice, I did look a lot better. The dress fit tightly to my body enhancing the small amount of curves I had.

Alice ducked out of the room and returned wearing a similar dress to my own but in white and she was wearing heels so she was almost the same height as me. "You look stunning Miss Cullen" I said honestly.

"As do you Miss Swan." Alice replied and before I could protest she again put her finger to my lips "I don't want to hear it. You're gorgeous and that's that." I rolled my eyes

"We should probably get going." Said Alice

"That reminds me, where exactly are we going?" I asked suspicious

"We are going Lou Lou's. It's my favourite restaurant in Port Angelis" Alice stated gleefully. Why Alice knew which place was the best restaurant was beyond me.

"Oh is that the one right next to the club 'The Irish?'" I asked curiously.

Alice's eyes narrowed, glaring at me. "I can tell what you are thinking Bella and no! I would really prefer if you didn't drink Bella. One: it's illegal, two: it's bad for your health and three: when you drink, because you're not really making your decisions, it makes it near impossible for me to see your future" Alice said seriously.

"I'm not making any promises Alice." I warned. Alice's eye twitched with irritation.

"No Bella! We are going out for dinner and that is it! Even if you got into the bar in first place how would you even get any drinks? You know what, I don't want know." Alice said irritated and then muttered something about how all guys were pigs.

"We're going to be late Bella! Let's go already" Alice said grabbing my hand and pulling me downstairs where Charlie stood in the kitchen.

"Wow, you girls look great, where you off too?" Charlie asked eying Bella suspiciously.

"I am taking your beautiful daughter on a date Mr Swan, of course only with your permission." Alice winked at Charlie causing him to laugh.

"Please call me Charlie and you girls have fun tonight. I think it is great you're getting some girl time Bella." Charlie spoke with a small amount of hope in his eyes.

I rolled my eyes and gave Charlie a kiss on cheek and pulled Alice out of the car and headed towards my truck.

"No way Bella, there's absolutely no way on earth we're taking your truck Bells, we'll never get there!" Alice stated and pulled me towards her car. I figured there was no point in arguing so I followed in silence.

Due to Alice driving _way _over the speed limit we arrived within 40 minutes. Alice looked over to me with an evil grin. "That was fun." She winked

How we didn't get pulled over by police I'll never know.

I sighed. "Please never drive like that again! I happy not being in a horrible car accident thank-you very much." I Glared at Alice. She simply giggled and stuck her tongue out.

She held my hand as we walked over the restaurant and I loved every minute of it. While I knew this wasn't really a date I sure wished it was. We walked inside the restaurant and Alice went up to the door man and batted her eyelashes at him. "Sorry we're late; we had a little car trouble." She said in a seductive voice.

The door man became red in cheeks. "That's umm... no, no problem at all ma'am. We already gave up your table but we have one near the back that's even better." He offed, obviously infatuated with Alice. I rolled my eyes.

"That would fantastic, thank you so much!" Alice replied.

"Don't worry about it ma'am, you two ladies have a good night."

We walked over to our table and Alice pulled a chair out for me saying "Take a seat Ma lady."

We both sat down and Alice handed me the menu. I wasn't particularly hungry and didn't really want be the only one eating seeming as Alice's choice in food wasn't exactly appropriate in a restaurant. "You know I'm really not that hungry Alice, why don't we go somewhere else and do something fun?" I persuaded

"No Bella, we came here to get a nice meal and get you out of the house. You are ordering something and that's final." Alice replied in a very final tone.

"Only if you have something too!" I smirked hoping to get Alice to change her mind.

"Very funny Bella, however as you know I am on a very _special _diet." She winked. "Just order something Bells, I mean you did already promise me you would… do our promises mean nothing to you?" Alice asked in fake sad voice but I still couldn't help from feeling bad.

"Fine…" I looked at the menu picking the first thing I saw. Alice signalled the waiter over and I ordered the mushroom crepes with a coke while Alice just asked for a glass of water. The waiter left and Alice grabbed my hand under the table and was suddenly very serious.

"Getting you out of the house wasn't the only reason I brought you here tonight Bella. I wanted to talk to you about maybe getting some _help_. I know you rejected when Charlie offered but I think after the recent incidents that have occurred it would be the best idea for you." Alice said holding eye contact waiting for my reaction.

I was shocked that she even brought this up, she had absolutely no right too. "What?! There's no way I'm seeing a _shrink _Alice! I am fine!"

"No you're not fine Bells and we both know it. If you're uncomfortable talking to a stranger then how about Carlisle? They should all be coming back from Forks soon, well minus Edward and Jasper but that's not the point, you need some sought of help Bella. I'm not going to just stand around and watch you die! And I saw that there are more cuts on your wrist from earlier so I know it's not just a one off thing." Alice replied in a hushed tone as to not let the others in the restaurant hear there conversation.

"You know what Alice? You have no right to say if I need help or not! Just leave it alone okay?! It's _none _of your business." I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I knew I needed a drink, which of course was another one of problems but I didn't care.

"Come on Bells, just give it try?" Alice asked pleading.

"No! God dammit Alice! Why can't you just drop it!" I said almost yelling. "I'm going to the bathroom." I said making sure to have every intention to go to the bathroom so she wouldn't have any visions. I needed to make only last minute decisions; I was slowly learning how to get around Alice's visions.

I got up and hurried straight to the bathroom feeling Alice's gaze on me. I walked into bathroom and thank goodness they had an emergency exit to escape from. I left through the door to outside and took in my surrounding and saw that The Irish bar was just across the street. Alice was gonna kill me for this.

I ran across the road without hesitation and immediately entered, thankful that they didn't have a security guy checking ID. I went up to the bar and sat next to confident looking guy who seemed to be in his early 20s. I smiled at him and said "Hey." In a seductive voice. I had done this many times and was surprisingly getting quite good at it.

"Hey yourself, I'm Jack, want a drink?" He asked smiling.

I reached over to shake his hand. "I'm Bella, and yes please, make it a double shot please." I replied with a wink.

"Sure thing, you looking for a party tonight?" he asked, obviously hoping for a hook-up.

"Sure am." I replied.

**Alice Pov**

I should have known Bella would react this way. She stormed off and before she even made it the bathroom I checked her future to make sure that was all she doing and surely enough that was all she had planned. I felt guilty for not trusting her to even go to the bathroom.

8 minutes and 43 seconds later and she still wasn't back yet. I started to worry and decided to check her future again. I found the vision of her blurry and constantly changing her mind. I couldn't quite place where she was but it certainly wasn't the bathroom and to my knowledge was drunk. I went to stand up when the waiter came over with the food.

I quickly put cash and a large tip on the table and walked past him saying "We had to cancel, cash is on the table." And hurried to the bathroom following Bella's scent.

I burst into the bathroom and out the escape door. Her scent led across the road and over to the bar she had mentioned earlier where it faded away mixing with other people scents. Of course she would go straight to the bar, how could I be so stupid?

I ran into the bar annoyed there was no security checking ID's. I walked past the masses of people and checked the bar. Not finding her there I moved over to the booths full of drunken couples making out, and Bella was one of them.

She sat straddled across some guys lap sloppily making out with him with her arms around his neck and his on her waist. I was disgusted and also jealous, If all had of gone well tonight I was going to tell Bella how I felt. Sighing she walked over to Bella and the man who was obviously too old for my Bella.

I grabbed Bella's shoulder and pulled her towards me. "Bella what are you doing! Let's go home!" she flinched and looked at me. "No thanks, I'm pretty happy right here thank you." She turned back to the boy and winked and continued making out with him. I had the urge to gag.

"Bella I am serious! Come with me right now!" I said with a firm tone.

They stopped kissing again and the man turned to me. "Look I don't know who you are but I the lady said she's fine with me, so unless you wanna join in, I suggest you leave pixie." He and Bella both smirked.

That did it. No one called me Pixie. "Look, this 'lady' is only 17 years of age so unless you want me to call the cops I suggest you let her come with me." I gave a sarcastic smile.

"She said she was _fine." _He said to me and then turned to Bella cupping her cheek. "You're fine aren't you baby, maybe we should head back to my place, away from the little pixie. Sound good?" he asked.

I twitched my eye with anger. This was my Bella her was planning on violating. "I really didn't want to have to do this." I lied, I wanted to far _worse _to him but decided on simply grabbing a drink of the table and pouring it over his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He gasped and in his confusion I lifted Bella off his lap with ease and set her down hoping she was sober enough to walk. She swayed a bit so I put her arm around my shoulders and led her over to my car as we heard the man yelling "you little bitch."

Bella giggled and said "That was pretty awesome Alice." I gave a small laugh and opened the passenger seat for Bella.

**Bella's POV**

Alice sat me down in the car and walked round to her side and got in giving me a serious look. "You are big trouble missy!" she said glaring at me. I couldn't help but laugh at the cute black haired pixie.

"What are you? My mother?" I smirked. She continued to glare. "You're lucky I'm not your Mother! And how could you walk out on dinner with me? You know how that makes me feel?" She said making me feel guilty.

"Well you had it coming! But I am sorry for doing that to you, you didn't deserve it." I sighed

"Just don't do again, and I know you don't want to talk about it but seriously if you refuse to get help just promise to at least talk to me when you're feeling down okay? I don't want to see you hurting yourself anymore." The last part came out as a sad whisper.

"okay Alice I will." I replied

"Now, on a more serious note, if you vomit in my car I will chop you up in to tiny pieces and bury your body somewhere no one will ever find it." She gave a mocking glare at me.

I gave a fake gasp "okay I promise! Cross my heart and hope to die!" I pretended to be scared.

Alice started the car and we headed for home, me desperately hoping I wasn't drunk enough to need to vomit, who was kidding, Alice _was _scary.

We drove for a while when Alice turned off in to a super-market. "What are you doing?" I asked. "Buying something for you to eat which will also hopefully soak up the alcohol in your system, which by the way smells disgusting mixed with your blood. Wait here" I rolled my eyes as Alice's eyes glazed over.

They went back to normal and she said "Good, not planning on running off this time I see." I stuck my tongue out at her. "Now that's no way for a lady to act miss Swan." She kissed my cheek and "Said be safe" and then left to the shops.

She returned within minutes handing me a cup off already made coffee, a bagel and a pizza bread roll. "Eat. Now! And if you don't we can re-visit the whole me 'chopping you up' scenario." Alice threatened. She was so cute when she was trying to be scary. I laughed and began eating and by the time we got home I felt pretty much sober.

Alice grabbed my hand and led me inside the house where Charlie was eating pizza. "Hey girls, did you guys have fun?" he asked

"Yeah loads, but we're really tired so I think we'll just head up stairs if that's alright with you Bella." Alice replied, for some reason was urgent to go upstairs. "Yeah sure." I replied confused. "Night Dad." I said as we headed up stares. I turned to the bathroom and brush my teeth as Alice headed to my room.

I finished my teeth and headed back to my room slipping my jacket off and joining Alice on my bed. "So your tired huh?" I asked sarcastically.

"No I just wanted to talk, don't worry not about that. I'm re-enrolled at forks and will be joining you at school next week." She smiled.

"That's awesome Alice! Finally school won't be a complete bore!" I laughed.

"I hope you still managed to keep some friends without us Bells." You said half joking half serious. "I guess so…" I trailed off. School had been pretty shit since the whole Mike and thing and since I hadn't told anyone he was still happily at school.

"So you got your eye on anyone Bella?" she asked almost giggling. Ugh, girl talk.

I didn't want to lie but I definitely wasn't going to tell her who I liked. "Umm… yeah I guess." I gave an embarrassed smile.

Alice gasped. "Oh my gosh! Who? Who? Who?! Tell me right now or ill torture you!" She said suddenly pinning me down straddling me and running her hands across my rib cage, threatening to tickle me.

I glared at her hoping she was bluffing. "You wouldn't dare!" I said.

"Oh but would miss Swan. I'll give you 3 seconds. 3… 2…" I still said nothing. "1… fine have it your way!" she started tickling me. I screamed and tried to squirm away gasping for air between laughs. "Fine!" I surrendered. She stopped and glared at me urging me to continue. "it starts with an 'A'." I said nervously.

"That is not enough information Bella!" she continued to tickle me. I started squealing again and eventually when I couldn't take it anymore I surrendered again. I stared into her eyes and she stared back, our faces inches apart. "What are the other letters Bella?" she whispered.

"L, I, C and…" I trailed off too nervous. Alice edged even closer trying to hold my gaze. "What's the last letter Bella?" She asked.

I took a deep breath. "E".

A huge smile broke across Alice face as she whispered "Perfect." And leaned in closing the gap between us. I immediately kissed her back, starting off slow but getting more passionate by the second. I ran my hands through her short hair and as she ran her tongue across my bottom lip asking for access I immediately parted my lips allowing her. Our tongue massaged against each other, each trying to gain dominance. Alice lightly bit on my lip as she pulled away and whispered "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Alice."

**So what did you guys think? Should I add smut to the story or leave it out? Remember to review! x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note:**

**Hey guys. Sorry for the delay but while my writing can be triggering to read it's also extremely triggering to write so I wasn't up to writing it for a bit. **

**Note that Bella doesn't know that the wolves are after Victoria and Bella and Jacob didn't have the chat about the fact that Jacob didn't kill people. Also this chapter is extremely long for me so sorry if it drags on a bit. I'm also not sure if i put it in the last chapter but the Cullen's (minus Edward and Jasper) are coming back.**

**Obviously Mike, Jasper and Edward a very out of character for this fanfic**

**Remember the usual trigger warnings, for this chapter it's abuse, mentions of rape and self-harm. Also note that there's a bit of smuttiness.**

**As always I own nothing. Enjoy :) **

Alice was still straddled on top of kissing me passionately. Her tongue slid across my bottom lip begging for entrance, I accepted immediately. I reached up playing with the bottom of her shirt, running my fingers across the smooth cold skin of her perfect body. I grabbed her shirt again and lifted it over her head revealing her black and blue laced bra. Alice pulled me up sitting on my lap with her legs wrapped around my waist so she could unbutton my shirt. As she removed my shirt revealing my plain black bra a thought occurred to me, she had never told me about Jasper. As much as wanted to continue with this I had to know that they were 100% over before this went any further.

It took all the strength I had to pull away from the gorgeous Alice. As I did her face turned to a look of worry. "What's wrong Bella? If you're not ready tell me okay." She panicked.

"No Alice it's definitely not that, you have no Idea how much I want this." I winked. "It's just that you never told me about Jasper and I need to know what happened before we go any further."

Alice sighed and took both of my hands in hers. It was extremely hard to focus whilst Alice had no shirt on and with the position we were in I just wanted this conversation to be over. "Japer and I were never true mates; we both knew this but stayed together anyways, for the sake of the family. But when you came along, well I fell in love with you straight away, I mean how someone could not with you being so amazingly perfect." Alice paused to give me a light kiss.

"Wait, you liked me all this time?" I asked confused. Alice let out a small laugh. "Of course I did. Anyways, as you know Jasper has the power feel and control others emotions, so every time I was around you he could feel the love I felt for you and this didn't make him too happy." Alice avoided looking at me but continued with her story.

"He soon got sick of it and we went into the forest so our family couldn't hear us. He confronted me about it and I obviously couldn't lie to him because he'd know. He told me to stay away from you but I refused and he didn't like that either. We had fight, and I don't mean yelling, I mean a physical fight. I felt too guilty so I would never fight back, he almost tore my arm of a couple of times and he broke a couple of trees from slamming me into them." Alice said trying to hold the emotion out of her voice. I couldn't handle picturing someone hurting little Alice, a few tears escaped my eyes.

"Don't cry Bella, I'm a vampire, it didn't hurt me. Anyways I tell you the rest. These fights happened a few more times and by the fourth time it happened I decided to tell him that I wanted to break up with and he didn't take it so well. He was furious, he did the one thing that leaves a mark on our skin, he bit me. I think if I hadn't of fought back he would have killed me." she said

I gasped in horror. "Don't worry Bella, I'm alright okay?" I nodded and she continued.

"After I pushed him off he seemed to realise what he was doing, he ran off. I went back home and couldn't hide it from them. Luckily Edward was with you do he couldn't read my thoughts and find out why Jasper and I had been fighting. Anyway I confessed to everyone what had happened, they saw the bite mark and were all disgusted in Jasper. Carlisle and Esme didn't want him back and when he did come back a about a week later Emmett attacked him, as Emmett sees me as a little sister and felt the need to protect me. It took everything we had to get Emmett not to kill him. Carlisle told Jasper that he wasn't welcome anymore and he left." Alice finished.

I was completely shocked; I had not expected this at all. "C-can I see the um, bite mark?" I asked. Alice simply leaned down more and pointed to the top of shoulder near her neck, I didn't know how I hadn't already seen it. It was a crescent shape similar to the one on my wrist from James. I ran my fingers over the scar. "I can't believe he did this to you." I few more tears escaped and Alice wiped them away.

"Bella I'm happy it happened, because now Jasper and I are over and I get to be you. The person I've wanted for so long. You have no idea how much I love you Bella." Alice said staring into my eyes.

"I love you too Alice." I closed the space in between as Alice once again deepened the kiss, taking my mind off the previous conversation. Alice pushed me back down on to the bed, her hips were lightly grinding into mine, driving me crazy. Alice kissed down my neck earning her a deep moan from me. I moved my hand to the back of her bra to unhook it; amazingly I clicked it off first shot. I removed the bra from her shoulders to reveal her amazing full breasts. Moments later Alice had removed mine as well. She continued to kiss down my neck to my chest. She took a nipple in her mouth sucking and nipping lightly with her teeth. I was finding it hard to keep my moans under control; it would be awkward if I woke up Charlie.

Alice remover herself from my breast and continued the trail of kisses down my stomach and stopped at the hem of my jeans. She looked back to me. "Are you sure you want this?" she asked

"You have no idea how much I want this, how much I want you Alice." I panted.

Alice was reassured as she moved back to hem of jeans and undid the button. She removed my jeans with ease revealing my matching black underwear. She proceeded to remove her jeans as well. The sight of Alice's perfect body wearing only lacy blue and black underwear was overwhelming. I could feel myself becoming wet. Alice moved back on top of me again and pulled me into another passionate kiss. I ran my hands through her short hair lightly tugging on it.

Alice moved her hand in between my legs and I moaned a little too loud. Alice broke the kiss and smirked at me. "I know I'm good Bella but you're going to have to keep it down unless you want Charlie to come in." she winked.

"I'll try." I mummed. Alice continued the kiss while rubbing her hand in-between my legs in small circles. She slipped her hand under the fabric of the underwear as Alice muffled my moans with her lips. She finally slipped one finger inside me and began to thrust in and out agonisingly slow. I moaned her name as quietly as I could as she inserted another finger. I could feel myself getting closer as Alice moved in and out of me thrusting impossibly fast. As I reached my climax I moaned out Alice's name far too loud as we both paused waiting to see if we had woken Charlie. We heard him cough and then continued to snore.

I grinned at Alice and she had a matching expression. "That was amazing Alice." I panted still calming down from my orgasm. I rolled Alice on to her back and took control.

"Your turn." I smirked

* * *

I woke up in Alice's arms and for the first time in months I had a peaceful sleep. With the small pixies arms wrapped around my waist and me cuddled up to her chest I finally felt safe. I finally felt happy for once. Everything was perfect.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the beautiful angel face curled up next to me. Her amazing golden eyes staring back at me. I groaned sleepily. "Good morning baby." Alice greeted me smiling.

"'Baby' huh? Very original nickname" I teased

"So what do you wanna do today? It's your last day of holidays." She asked.

"Mmmm, maybe we should stay in bed all day." I replied lazily.

"Stop being so lazy, it's already 10.30! We should go on a picnic!" Alice squealed in delight.

"A picnic, really?" I asked. Seemed kinda clichéd to me

"Yes! Come on, get up! I know the perfect place!" she suddenly shot up into a sitting position. I groaned at her perkiness in the morning. How could someone so tiny have so much energy?

I leant up to kiss her. Alice immediately returned the kiss, deepening it. I returned the passion as she crawled on top of me straddling me. I ran my hands through her short spiky hair. I ran my tongue across her bottom lip.

Alice quickly pulled away from me. "Stop trying to distract me missy! Now get up and get changed because we a going on a picnic whether you like it or not." When I made no effort to move she added "You know I could always make you…" she threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." I challenged with a grin. Alice gave me an evil grin and her famous wink and then suddenly picked me up off the bed, swang me around in circles and then chucked me back on the bed. I squealed in shock. "Hey no fair with the whole 'vampire super strength thing!'"

"Well I did warn you. Now Isabella if you do not get ready this isn't it will get a lot worse!" she threatened.

Trusting that she would be true to her words I put my hands up in surrender and quickly got out bed and headed to my closet to pull out some skinny jeans, button up top and a jacket. Once I got dressed I turned around to see that Alice had already changed and fixed up her slightly dishevelled hair. I had to admit, vampire speed would come in handy.

Alice grabbed a brush off my dresser and combed my hair for me. Once I was ready she grabbed my hand and led me down the stairs. "Charlie's already left to work. Want me to make you breakfast?" she asked

"Umm… no offences but you don't really cook and I'm not going to trust anything you make… I'll just have some cereal." I replied.

"Hey! I'll have you know I am a very good cook! Once we found out that you were going to be staying at the house we all took cooking lessons, well apart from Rosalie, she wasn't too big on the whole 'feeding you' thing."

I gave a slightly nervous laugh. "I'll be right with just cereal for breakfast." I replied

"Fine, suit yourself." Alice said, slightly offended. I grabbed out a bowl and some milk and made myself some cereal and sat at the table and began to eat it. I felt slightly self-conscious as Alice was staring intently at me eating.

"Are you right there Alice?" I asked

"Yeah I just have a real fascination with watching you humans eat. I find it fascinating that you can eat such repulsive smelling food, I don't remember my human life so I don't remember what human food was like." She said sounding dazed

"Well to be honest, blood isn't that appetising to me either." I smirked

I finished my cereal and put the bowl in the sink. "Come on Bella! Let's go already!" Alice grabbed my hand and led me out the door and over to her car. I had given up on even trying taking my truck as all the Cullen's couldn't handle how slow it was.

We only drove about 3 miles down the road when she pulled up on the side of the road. We hopped out of the car and Alice bent over in front of me.

"Um Alice, what are you doing?" I asked confused

"We are not walking through the forest at your ridiculous human pace, hop on my back." She answered.

When I made no move to allow her to piggy back me she grabbed me and threw me onto her back. "Shut your eyes." I complied and suddenly felt the air swishing past, through my hair. I could feel how fast we were moving and didn't dare open my eyes. I smiled at how ridiculous it must look, the tiny pixie carrying me on her back with a picnic basket in one hand.

About two minutes later we slowed down a bit. "Don't open your eyes until I say so, okay?"

"Okay."

I felt Alice hoist me off her back and steady me on to the ground. We walked forward about three steps before she said. "Open your eyes."

I did and I gasped as I took in my surroundings. There was a small waterfall at the edge of the wide clearing we were in with large mossy rocks surrounding. There were trees all around us and patches of sunlight spraying though from the gaps in the leaves illuminating the clearing. The constant drum of the flowing water was soothing; it was a place I'd expect to see in a fairy-tale.

"Wow Alice, this is beautiful." I gazed toward Alice. We were currently under a large tree and were in its shade.

"I know, not many humans have ever come here as it's too much trouble to get through the thick forest. I used to go here sometimes to calm down after me and Jasper had had a fight." Alice said. I instantly angered at the mention of his name. Alice seemed to notice and she changed the subject. "Come on let's go sit in the sun and warm you up."

We stepped out the shade and to the sunlight as Alice's granite skin began to sparkle beautifully like diamonds reflecting the light. She smiled and took my hand and led me over to a large clean rock where the light was shining particularly bright, Alice opened the picnic basket and placed a large blanket over the rock and hoisted me up onto it, we sat cross legged, our knees touching.

Alice opened the picnic basket and started pulling out the contents of it. Three ham & cheese sandwiches, four croissants, three apples and three oranges, a bunch of grapes, a container filled with cheese and crackers, a container of salad, two small bottles of orange juice and two cans of lemonade. "I didn't realise we were planning on feeding an army today Alice." I smirked

Alice frowned and replied. "Well I didn't know what you wanted or how much, so I kinda just brought a bit of everything." The pixie smiled sheepishly.

I laughed. "I'm not even hungry Alice." Alice glared immediately at my response.

"Bella, we have discussed this, you _will _eat three normal sized meals a day because whether you think so or not, you are still underweight!" She sounded like my mother. Normally I would retort with a snide comment but I decided I wanted my last day of holidays to be fun, not spent arguing with Alice.

Alice was still glaring at me with anger. I smiled in return and she looked confused. "Fine, I could go for a ham & cheese sandwich, but there is no way I'm eating all of this food." Alice looked hopeful. "Good girl" she replied and kissed me on the cheek.

After I had eaten what Alice considered a normal sized meal we laid down in each other's arms, Alice humming an unfamiliar tune. After a few minutes of peaceful bliss, Alice rolled turned her head to the side to look at me; her entire cheek and neck sending off little rainbows of light.

"Bella, if I ask you something so you promise to not get angry and defensive?" She asked suddenly breaking the comfortable silence. I thought about this for a minute, I already knew what she wanted to ask and I figured we needed to talk about it at some point even though I desperately didn't want to, but if it would make Alice happy I would.

I sighed. "Sure Alice, what is it?"

"Are you going to stop the drinking and self-harm?" She asked, her big golden eyes full of hope but also nervous.

I sighed again, trying to stay calm. This wasn't easy for me to talk about and Alice knew this, she moved her hand over to mine and intertwined our fingers encouraging me to speak.

I looked up and met her eyes. "Look Alice, you know it's not that easy, I can't just stop." She looked like she was about to argue back but I continued cut her off. "But I will try, okay?"

"Okay." She looked away from my gaze, avoiding eye-contact. "What is it Alice?" I asked.

"I just, I don't want to walk in to your room one day and find you dead because you cut to deep." Alice said almost nervously like she thought I would yell at her. The words hurt and I knew how much this was worrying her.

I bit my lip. "That won't happen Alice, even if I were to cut to deep, which I won't, you would have a vision." I replied

"Not if you've been hanging out with Jacob, or if you've been drinking then it might take me too long to find you." She said sadly.

I thought for a few moments. I didn't want to stop my habit, I knew it was extremely unhealthy but it also took the pain away, the alcohol numbed the pain and the cutting gave me a physical pain to focus on instead of the emotional. But I could see how much it hurt Alice and eventually decided it wasn't worth it. I loved Alice and hated to see her in pain.

I took a deep breath. "Okay Alice I will try my absolute best to stop, I'll try to stop for you, because I can't stand the way you look at my scars, I can see how much I affect you. I love you Alice, but I'm not promising that I won't slip up occasionally."

"That's all I'm asking Bella. I love you too." She stared into my eyes with the spark of hope shining in them. She closed the gap between our lips. She ran her cool hands up and down my waist. Soon I involuntarily shivered. I hadn't noticed how cold it had gotten, the sun no longer shone through the gaps in the trees and Alice skin no longer sparkled.

Alice pulled away from me and smiled. "I'm making you cold Bella."

I giggled "I don't mind." I leaned back in to kiss her; she returned the kiss but soon pulled away reluctantly. "Come on, it's going to rain in precisely 4 minutes and 23 seconds." She winked knowingly.

"Oh my gosh, you're such a nerd. Fine let's go then." Alice gathered up the blanket into the picnic basket and again hoisted me on to her back and said once again "Shut your eyes baby" I obeyed and she took off towards the road.

Once we were back to the car we climbed in and sped off back towards my house and sure enough it started to rain. Alice stuck her tongue out me and said "Told you so." I laughed.

"It doesn't count, you cheated with the whole 'I can see the future' thing" I mocked.

"Shush." She said.

We returned home at about 5pm and decided I'd cook dinner for Charlie. I hadn't done it in a while and I thought he might like it. I decided on curried sausages and salad.

As I started to prepare the food I asked "Will you be joining us for dinner Alice?" I joked

Alice glared. "There is no way in hell I am eating _that, _gross."

"Oh but Alice it is _very _important to have three meals a day." I imitated her words from earlier.

"Oh I have another meal much more appetising in mind." She winked as we heard Charlie's cruiser pull up in the driveway. "You going to go hunting while I have dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll just tell Charlie I'm going back to my house to set things up for when the rest of the Cullen's get back."

I pretended to gasp in horror. "You're going to lie to father? The very man who allowed you to stay in house when you had nowhere else to go because you couldn't bear to stay in that big mansion all by your little self." This had been the story we had told Charlie so that Alice could stay at my house. Charlie immediately fell for; he loved Alice and would do anything for her.

Alice glared. "I could always just stay at my house then…"

"I was kidding!"

Alice crossed the floor and closed the gap in-between us. "I couldn't stay away from you anyways" she leaned in and passionately kissed me until we heard the front door open and Charlie shuffled into the kitchen. Alice immediately shot to the other side of the kitchen and sat on the kitchen bench, leaving me stunned.

"Hey girls, how was your day?" Charlie asked. I was to focused on the previous kiss to answer.

"Our day was great, wasn't it Bella?" she evilly grinned at me

I coughed clearing my throat. Alice knew that would happen, annoying little pixie. "Uh yeah it was great we had picnic." I said

"Oh that's nice Bells just you two don't go too far into the forest okay? There have been several animal attacks; we think it's some kind of bear around." He said concern clearly etched in his voice.

Alice had a look of confusion on her face. "Animal attacks? What kind of animal?" she asked

"Tourist said they've seen some kind of bear or massive wolves. We haven't found any bodies; just several people have gone missing, so we can't be sure. Don't worry Alice; the sheriff departments on it, as long you stay out of the woods you'll be fine." He advised.

Giant wolves? It couldn't be Jacob and his pack killing people… could it? No, Jake would never do something like that. Surely there had to be a sane explanation. I refused to believe that Jacob would ever kill an innocent person, in wolf form or not.

Alice was staring off in to the distance clearly thinking about something important, a look of concern etched into her features. Charlie noticed and put a comforting hand on her shoulder and noticeably flinched at how cold she was. "Don't worry Alice, we'll stop the wolves. Geez you're freezing Alice, you feeling okay?" He said asked. "Uh, yeah I'm fine." He then moved over to check my forehead in an uncharacteristically fatherly way. When my forehead felt normal he huffed and dropped the topic.

I felt the horror wash through as I made the realisation. If it was Jacob in the woods then they would try and kill him. I wasn't sure how the 'wolf' thing worked, would a bullet kill him or his pack?

"What do you mean _stop_ the wolves?! How will you stop them, oh god you're not going to shoot them are you?" I panicked

"Bella they're killing innocent people, we can't just let people to continue to go missing. You're not going all hippie on me are you Bells?" Charlie said

I didn't know what to say. I'd have to talk to Jacob as soon as possible. "No, just be careful out there okay dad?" I asked. The thought of Charlie up against one of the werewolves was frightening.

"I Always am Bells." He said

I grabbed dinner of the stove and poured it into two bowls. "Well I better be off, I Have to get the house ready for when my family comes back tomorrow, you guys enjoy dinner."

"Why don't you stay for dinner Alice, and then go?" Charlie persisted.

I smirked at Alice. "Oh no it's fine, there's food at the house and I should really be going, I'll be back tonight though." She said awkwardly.

"If you insist. Oh and Alice, when you say your family, who exactly does that include?"

Alice smiled. "Don't worry Charlie; it's just Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie, no Edward." She knew that Edward was who she was really concerned about.

Relief washed over Charlies features. It was clear how much he hated Edward "Oh good, What about Jasper?"

Alice avoided looking directly at Charlie. "No, He's not living with the Cullen's anymore, He's staying in Florida." Alice said using the lie the Cullen's had told when they left

"Oh, right." Charlie said awkwardly.

"Well I should be going; I'll see you guys later." Alice gave me a peck on the cheek and was out the door after we said goodbye. I sat the two bowls on the small dining table and we sat down and made small talk. I could tell the Charlie was happy about the changes in me.

"I haven't seen you eat a full meal in ages Bell, this is nice. So what happened with Alice and Jasper?" he asked.

"Umm, I don't if I should really say. They broke up obviously but I can't really say why, I dunno if Alice wants me to say anything. Let's just say that Jasper's a jerk, and even if Alice wanted him back, the Cullen's don't. Besides he's old enough to look after himself." I said My anger obvious.

"Hmm, I never really liked that boy." Charlie said. "Me either." I agreed.

The rest of dinner was just small talk, the silences weren't awkward, they were comfortable for once. After we had finished I washed up and went to have a shower, Alice should be back soon. I stepped in the warm shower and washed my hair and shaved my legs, I accidently cut against my skin with the razor. Normally a mistake like this would trigger me into purposely cutting but I knew I couldn't do that anymore, not just for Alice but for me as well. About five minutes later I got out of the shower, changed and walked back to my room, Alice already sitting on my bed with her legs crossed. She wasn't smiling which was weird for the normally up beat Alice.

She looked concerned. "What's wrong?" I asked

"Why could I smell blood while you were in the shower?" she asked as I realised the conclusion she had jumped to.

I gave her a comforting smile. "It's just a shaving cut I swear." I pulled up my pant leg and showed her the small cut. Relief washed over her face. "I'm sorry for automatically jumping to that conclusion. I should trust you more, I'm sorry."

I gave a small laugh. "Its fine Alice don't worry about it. Hey, I was wondering if you don't mind if I see Jacob after school?" I asked.

Alice's eyes darkened. "Why do you want to see him?" She asked irritated

"Well he is, after you of course, my best friend and I need to talk to him about the whole wolves in the woods thing." I said.

"I actually need to talk to him about that as well so you can send him here after school I guess. There's no way I'm letting you see him alone anyways." She said. I rolled my eyes at that, but I knew she wasn't doing it to be controlling but because she worried.

"Alright, but I doubt Jacob is going to want to talk to you."

"Well I don't care what the little mutt wants." She smirked.

I slapped her leg. "Don't be mean. You don't think it's Jacob and his pack that are killing people do you?" I asked unsure.

"No Bella, I'm surprised Jacob hasn't told you yet. The Quileute wolf pack are protectors. They protect people from us; vampires. They don't attack us and we don't attack them because we made a treaty with them saying that we will not hunt the humans and we will not go on their land and in return they won't expose us to the humans. They are just as strong as us and, apart from ourselves, are the only thing that can kill us." She explained

"So that's what happened to Laurent." I said more to myself, making the connection. Why I hadn't just asked Jacob I don't know, maybe he didn't tell me because he didn't wanna scare me. I felt Alice go completely still next to me. Her tiny hands clenched into fist.

"Laurent was here?!" she spat through clenched teeth.

"Uh, yeah I guess I forgot to tell you about that." I said sheepishly.

"Yeah you kinda did! But that still doesn't explain the missing people and Jacobs pack being in the woods, they're must be another vampire around, I would check with my visions but I can't see through that pack of mutts." She said with spite.

"Calm down Alice, we'll talk to Jake tomorrow and ask him. I'll send him a text." I opened the phone Charlie had forced me to get and sent Jacob a text asking him to meet tomorrow. He replied instantly with '**Sure Bells, I'll pick you up from school tomorrow, if I have to speak to that pixie leach I wanna at least get some time alone with my best friend. I'm sure Alice can get home by herself. I've missed you Bells. –Jacob**

Alice grabbed the phone to see the text and slammed back on to the bed. "Stupid mutt." She muttered. I tried to hold back a laugh. "Calm down Alice, he's just taking me home."

Alice glared at me. "Fine, but you are telling him that you are taken. I don't care if he still has his stupid little crush on you. Now you should probably get some sleep before school tomorrow." I groaned at the thought of school. I also didn't know how Jake would react, but I'd deal with it tomorrow.

Alice pulled me under the covers, tucking me in before she lay on top of the covers so I wouldn't get cold. She kissed me good night and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up again with the same nightmare running through my head, I should of known I wouldn't be free of it two nights in a row. It wasn't as bad as it normally was though, however it made me dread school even more, I would have to see Mike. I shivered at the thought. Tears streaming down my face as usual, I felt Alice trying to sooth me. She wiped the tears off my cheeks and whispered comforting words. "It's okay Bella baby, you're okay. Just try and go back to sleep so you can actually get up in the morning okay."

I took some deep breaths and snuggled back into Alice falling back to sleep immediately.

I woke to the annoying buzz of my alarm. It couldn't be 6.30 already. I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head. "Come on get up sleepy head." Alice said with a perky voice. I felt her jump on top of me in effort to get me up. "Five more minutes." I groaned.

I felt Alice shift off the bed and was surprised she was actually listening to my pleas. Then I felt the sudden chill as she ripped off my blankets. I bolted up right. "Alice! Give me the blankets back right now!"

Alice smirked. "Come get them."

I leapt for blankets and Alice was suddenly on the other side of the room. "Hey, no fair." I glared. Alice pouted at me. "Naw I'm sorry Bella." She faked an apology. She walked over to me and leapt back on the bed straddling me. She leaned down and closed the gap between, kissing me with passion. When she pulled away and smirked at me she said "You awake now?"

"Sure am." I leaned up to kiss her again but she pulled away. "No time for this get ready." She said.

"You're such a tease." I glared. Alice faked a look of shock. "I most certainly am not! Now get ready Swan."

I reluctantly got ready and changed into a pair of skinny jeans, boots, singlet and jacket that Alice had picked out for me. 40 minutes later and we were ready. We said goodbye to Charlie and headed to Alice's car.

We drove off, Alice driving too fast as per usual. "Bells, are you going to be alright seeing Mike again?" Alice asked carefully, trying not to upset me.

I took a deep breath before replying. "I think so, I mean I've seen him since _then,_ when I quit work and it wasn't _too _horrible I guess and I have no classes with him anymore and he doesn't sit with our group either."

"Why didn't you go to the police? I mean if you had of he would be in jail by now." Alice asked very carefully again, searching my face for any emotion.

I sighed "I know I should have but I didn't really think of it at the time, I just wanted to forget about it and I don't have any evidence anymore so I can't really do anything now."

Alice looked sad but didn't bring it up again. We arrived at school, I was about to get out when Alice stopped me. "Hey Bells?" she asked almost nervously.

"Yeah?"

"I completely understand if you don't want to but I just wanted know what I should say to people in case they asked and I should of asked you earlier but I didn't think of it and I kinda just assumed which was wrong of and-"

"You're rambling Alice." I cut it off, it was very strange to see the vampire so unsure.

"Sorry I was just wondering… would you like to be my girlfriend?" she asked looking up at hopefully.

I let out a small laugh and Alice looked hurt and looked away. "Of course, I would love to be your girlfriend, I already told you I love you remember." A smile spread across the pixies face. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Alice. Would you mind checking how the people at school are going to react with the whole lesbian relationship thing?" I asked. Alice's eyes glazed over as she checked the future.

She had a smile from ear to ear. "They're all really happy, in fact Angela and Jessica already expected it." She said.

Alice pecked me on the lips before we both got out of the car. We walked to the locker room, everyone staring at Alice and I, hand in hand. No one seemed to be disturbed by it, just shocked, probably because a Cullen was back as well.

Alice walked me to my locker before going our separate ways. "I'll see you at recess Bells." Alice said before walking away to her own class.

I stepped in to first class. Ugh maths, I hated maths. I took my usual seat next to Jessica and Angela. They both looked at expectantly. "Eric said that the Cullen's were back and that he saw you and Alice _kiss_. Is it true?! Please tell me it's true!" I immediately felt the blush creeping on to my cheeks, man did gossip travel fast at Forks.

"Umm yeah. It's just Alice back for now, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie are coming back tonight." I said awkwardly.

"Oh my god!" So are you and Alice like going out now?" Jess asked hoping for gossip.

"Umm...Yeah." I replied. I hated having all the attention on me.

"What about Edward and Jasper? Are they not coming back?" Angela asked

"Uh, no there not, they don't live with Carlisle and Esme anymore." I said

"Ohhhh, so you and Alice dumped the boys for each other eh?" Jess said smirking.

"yup… I guess so" I said wanting to drop the conversation. "I knew it! Even while you guys were with Edward and Jasper, I knew you liked each other!" she said. How could she possibly know that when I didn't at the time? Was it that obvious?

"Quite down girls and get back to work please." Mr Brown said. I was thankful for the interruption

Recess came quickly and Alice met me outside my class. We held hands as we went to the cafeteria. We sat down at the table and everyone had questions about me and Alice and the rest of the Cullen's. Surprisingly everyone was happy about our relationship, some claiming that they knew we'd get together and others saying how much they hated Edward and that he was a wanker, I kind of agreed now that I was over him.

Lunch went too quickly as I headed to Biology class. 10 minutes in and I realised I forgot my text book and asked Mr Banner if I could go get it. He said yes and muttered something about students being time wasters now days.

I headed for locker and as I arrived I saw Mike. I prayed he wouldn't see but unfortunately he did. As soon as saw me he looked furious as he headed my way. I thought to run but then decided that he wouldn't hurt me at school. I decided wrong

As he approached me he looked both ways before grabbing me and shoving me into the lockers. "I heard about you and the little pixie dating. I always knew you were dyke." He spat in my face. "Or maybe you're just a slut that will get with anyone, scratch that, you _are _a slut that will get with anyone." He said moving his face closer to mine.

"What do you want?" I managed to squeak out.

"I just wanted make sure you haven't told anyone about what happened because you know what will happen if you do." He spat

"I haven't told anyone I swear." I lied. "I call bullshit! If you've told that little slut of Cullen Alice I will kill both of you!" he said with fury.

"Alice is not a slut." I stood up for Alice.

"Don't talk back to me bitch." He said slamming my head into the locker. I felt pain where my head made contact with the metal locker. I suddenly felt him being pulled off me and silently thanked whoever it was.

I looked up to see Alice hold Mike by the neck up against the locker, once again she was my angel saving me.

I felt all the emotional pain wash over me. All the pain from when Edward had left and when Mike had raped me, I grabbed the small matchbox that kept in my locker for when times got bad at school and fled to the bathroom. Alice was too focussed on Mike to notice me run off.

I pushed through the doors to the bathroom and locked myself in one of the stalls. I put the toilet seat down and sat on it. I opened the matchbox to reveal a shiny blade.

I thought of the things Mike had called me today and in the past, I knew the insults were true.

**_Slut_**

**_Dyke_**

**_Bitch_**

**_Whore_**

**_Ugly_**

**_Fat_**

**_Worthless_**

I rolled up my jacket and pressed the sharp blade to my skin immediately drawing blood. I felt the numbness wash through me. I sighed in relief and made three more cuts. I looked down at my wrist and suddenly realised what I had just done. I had promised Alice I would stop, two days later and I've already broken that promise. I looked at the blade in disgust and put it away back into its box.

I heard someone come into the bathroom in a rush. They knocked on my stall. "Bella sweetie, it's just me. Let me in okay?"

**_Alice's POV_**

I was in my algebra class not concentrating on anything because I had already learnt it a hundred times before, not to mention the whole photographic memory thing. I spent 10 minutes thinking about Bella and how I would have to change into her classes when I had a vision of Mike slamming Bella's head into the locker repeatedly until she eventually fell to the ground and Mike ran off down the corridor.

I jumped up at my desk knocking my chair over is the haste. "I need to go to the bathroom." Without waiting for a reply I bolted to the door as fast as I could without going _too_ fast. As soon as I got out of the classroom I ran at vampire speed, knowing the corridors were clear, to where Bella and Mike were.

I could hear Bella's voice say "Alice is not a slut." I was happy she was sticking up for me but not if it was going to get her hurt even more. I turned the corner and could see them. Bella looking so small compared to Mike. Mike was holding her up against the wall. "Don't talk back to me bitch!" Mike said. I immediately went in to attack mode as I ran over to them I grabbed the back of Mike's shirt and slammed him into the locker. I was so angry I didn't notice Bella. All I could think about was killing Mike.

I tried to keep calm, as much as I wanted to kill Mike that might be a little bit difficult to explain. I settled for hurting and scaring him.

I grabbed hold of his neck and pushed him higher up the locker, not exactly chocking him but making it uncomfortable for him to breathe. He was clearly shocked at my strength. "If you ever touch her again I will snap your neck!"

"This doesn't concern you slut. Let go of me right now before I do something you'll regret." He spat.

"Oh it most certainly does concern me as it's _my _girlfriend you raped! If you ever touch or even think about hurting someone in that way ever again, I will hunt you down slit your throat." I could feel the anger taking over me.

"So that little bitch did tell you. What are you going to do about it huh pixie?" he smirked, not seeming to notice that I could kill him at any second. I decided to make that point a little more clear. I used my other hand to punch him in the stomach. He gasped for air but I just tightened my grip on his throat. His face started to go purple and I loosened my grip on his throat. I smirked and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Now, you disgusting excuse of a man, you are going to leave school right now and head for the closest police station and confess to what you have done. Oh and if you don't, well we both know what will happen." I said with almost sadistic grin on face as I took hold of Bella's open locker door next to us and crushed it with my hand showing Mike that I clearly didn't have _normal _humanstrength. He watched in horror, the face of a frightened little boy. I slammed his head back into the locker and kicked him in the balls for good measure. He doubled over in pain as I suddenly noticed Bella was gone. _Shit._

"Nice chatting to you Mike. Remember what we talked about, if you don't do what I said then I _will _kill you." I said like I was talking to a child and rain to the toilets following Bella's scent.

I rushed into the bathroom and was immediately overwhelmed by the scent of Bella's blood. I took a deep breath before walking over to the stall Bella was in and knocking on the door lightly, trying not to scare her. "Bella sweetie, it's just me. Let me in okay?" I said softly.

I Heard Bella slowly get up and unlock the door. I stepped in and shut it behind me. I looked down at Bella. She had her head down staring at her knees. She was holding her arm away from herself trying to avoid getting blood on her clothing. I saw the four cuts across her forearm; each had a lot of blood seeping out of them, but not enough for it to be fatal. I held my breath and grabbed some toilet paper from the roll. It wasn't the best thing to use but it was all we had.

Without saying anything I wrapped it around the cuts and held pressure onto them to stop the bleeding. After a couple of minutes the bleeding had stopped, I got some more paper and ran it under the water taps and came back to Bella to clean the wound. I would clean it properly when we got home.

As I dried her arm and started to pull her sleeve down I felt Bella start to shake as she was crying. I grabbed her chin lightly and forced her to look at me. She wouldn't make eye-contact though. "Bella look at me. It's alright sweetie, it's gonna be okay." I cooed.

She eventually looked at me, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry Alice. I promised I wouldn't." she said in between sobs. "Bella it's okay, I understand. And with what just happened it understandable for you to have a short relapse. I'm not mad okay honey?" She looked in to my eyes searching for something." She sighed and nodded. "What happened with you and umm M-Mike?" she stuttered.

I wiped the tears off her face with my thumbs. "Let's just say we won't have to worry about him anymore. I _convinced _him to go to the police and confess what happened." I smirked at the memory of kicking him in the balls. Deciding that I should check if he really was going to the police I checked his future. Sure enough he had rushed home and told his Dad who was, thankfully, disgusted in his son. I then saw Mike confessing to one of the Forks police what he did. Luckily for Mike it wasn't Charlie. The vision cut off and I looked back to Bella who suddenly threw her arms around my neck.

"Thank you so much Alice. I love you so much." She said with tears running down her face again. "Believe me, I was happy to beat the shit out of him." I said as Bella gave a small smile.

"Alice Cullen! Don't use that kind of language!" Bella pretended to be shocked and playfully hit my arm. "I love you Bells. How about we get you cleaned up and go to the nurse's office, I don't think it's the best idea to go back to class right now and you should get your head checked" I said.

Bella nodded in agreement and we left hand in hand to the nurse's office.

**So guys, tell me what you think. You guys should all review 'cos that would be cool beans. And I'll try and update soon, however I'm pretty lazy so... Anyway hope you enjoyed. -Sam **


	7. Authors note

**Authors note **

Hey guys sorry this is not a chapter and sorry for not updating for ages, I've been in hospital for a month.

I will be posting a chapter for this story soon but I'm also writing a prompt for Pitch Perfect which you guys should totally all read.

I am still continuing with this story and a new chapter will be up soon.

Remember to check out my Pitch Perfect story called 'how to save a life' it would mean a lot.

Thanks guy x


End file.
